randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Lumpy Space Princess
Lumpy Space Princess (A.K.A''' L.S.P') is an awesome and annoying Adventure Timer. She is voiced by Pen Ward . She sounds like a man, because she is voiced by a man. '''Lumpy Space Princess' (or LSP) is the princess of Lumpy Space. She is the second most recurring princess after Princess Bubblegum. Finnand Jake have both traveled to Lumpy Space as well as to her parents' residence after she accidentally bit Jake in "Trouble in Lumpy Space." Since "To Cut a Woman's Hair," LSP moved out and has been living homeless in Ooo (which is why Jake called her a hobo). She was shown as a dirty homeless girl living in a tent and heating up a can of beans in "Heat Signature." According to her story in "The Monster," she lived among wolves, was banished, and later began terrorizing a small village as a "monster" in order to eat their crops. She later returned to Lumpy Space to make up with her parents. As of "Princess Monster Wife," she has decided to go back to living on her own in the woods, even though she reconciled with her parents.[1] Appearance Edit Lumpy Space Princess looks like a floating purple cloud and speaks in a somewhat masculine voice, like mostLumpy Space People. LSP also has sharp teeth as well as a yellow star on her forehead that glows while she is floating. There appears to be short hair on her body, which she claims to be more of her "lumps." When she punches herself (saying she can be "smooth"), she looks like a ball with arms. She is not seen wearing a crown, like most princesses; however, the star on her head probably represents royalty, given that the only other Lumpy Space People with that characteristic are her parents. Abilities Edit Like most Lumpy Space People, she has no legs or feet, but can float. Also, she can infect someone with The Lumps if she bites a person ("It's like, werewolf rules"). She can choose not to float if she wishes. This is shown in "Trouble in Lumpy Space," during the Mallow Tea Ceremony. As the yellow star on her head grew dim, she began to be influenced by gravity, fell and accidentally bit Jake. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lumpy_Space_Princess_ArguingLumpy Space Princess arguing Personality Edit Lumpy Space Princess acts like a bratty, typical teenager. She tends to lose her temper and make fun of people, but she can still be nice towards others. For example, in the episode "Trouble in Lumpy Space ," she tried to assist Finn in his adventure of finding the cure for The Lumps for Jake. Also in "Mortal Recoil," she was there at the hospital for Princess Bubblegum, indicating affection and sensitivity, and cried when Finn lashed out at her when she insulted the "smooth posers," but she forgave him by asking him to dance when Finn apologized afterwards. She often misunderstands things and is quick to anger, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere," when she became upset with Hot Dog Princess for going to a "party" to which she wasn't invited. Her best friend is Melissa, a pink lumper who is currently dating Brad, her ex-boyfriend. Also, in "Trouble in Lumpy Space," she asks Finn to make room for her in the back seat of Melissa's car, due to the fact that there would be a lot of romantic tension because Brad and LSP used to eat chili cheese fries together. LSP can be ostensibly unmoved and uncaring about http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/a/ae/LSP-parents.jpgLSP arguing with her parents what goes on around her, using the words "sure", "whatever", and "fine" in no short supply. * Trivia Edit **She is voiced by Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time, which often misleads people into thinking she is a male. **Lumpy Space Princess can barf rainbows, as seen in "The Monster," but it may have been the tree bark she ate. **She was the first person on the series to call Princess Bubblegum "PB". **She has made her mother cry at least two times. **Lumpy Space Princess is made out of irradiated stardust, according to Pendleton Ward.[2] **Lumpy Space Princess temporarily changes her body in two episodes: In "His Hero," she gets a "hot" swimsuit body (and then transforms into a Terminator-like battle cyborg). In "Loyalty to the King," she makes herself round and smooth by punching out her lumps. **She starred in an exclusive video on the Adventure Time Facebook page: "Adventure Time - ONE MILLION FANS!". **She has a gender swapped version of herself: Lumpy Space Prince. **Her favorite drink is diet soda, as shown in "Video Makers." **In the episode "Hitman," Ice King states that she is among his least favorite princesses. **Pendleton Ward stated that if he had to date any female Adventure Time character, he would date Lumpy Space Princess because she has his voice.[3] **She tends to use the word "Lump" in the place where swear words could be used. **She broke up with Brad because he kissed her on the mouth, which she didn't feel ready for. **Even though she did not appear in the Animated Short, she is often considered a main character just like Marceline. **She seems to like parties, (which is somewhat normal for teenage girls) and when she isn't invited, she tends to get mad if she finds out, and maybe even be a gatecrasher. This is evidenced when she says she's crashing the "party" when she sees Hot Dog Princess (likely her soul) is sucked in byMarceline's dad ("It Came from the Nightosphere".) **She is seen singing for the first time in Five Short Graybles . **She, as some others Adventure Time characters, has an exosuit named after her in the Cartoon Network game, Project Exonaut. **In "The Creeps," LSP Goes by "Duchess Gummybuns." **In the short "Let's Work Together," LSP is trapped inside the wand while talking to her friend Melissa, but eventually she was able to get out. **As revealed in "Gotcha!", she is close friends with Turtle Princess. **In "Gotcha!," it is revealed that she always wanted to write a book for the ladies. ** lsp.jpg lsp huminized.jpg wall5.jpg Category:Pen's Junk Category:Adventure timers! Category:Awesomeness Category:Princesses Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:WOW Category:Like oh my glob